Olvidame
by sailor kripton
Summary: Akane esta harta de la indiferencia de Ranma. Mientras que el chico de la trnza solo puede llorar por lo que dejo ir...


**Olvídame.**

**Este song fic esta inspirado en una canción titulada Olvídame al igual que e****ste song fic y es interpretada por Kalimba.**

**Y es por demás aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Rumiko Takahashi: **

El chico de la trenza y ojos azules se encontraba como era su costumbre desde que llegó al dojo, en el techo de este, justo arriba de la habitación de su amada, no podía contener las lagrimas que en estos momentos le comenzaban a brotar, al recordar las últimas palabras que le había dedicado la dueña de su corazón aquella tierna joven de hermosos ojos avellana antes de marcharse.

= FLASH BACK =

Akane se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar, estaba llenando su última maleta cuando Ranma entro en su habitación mientras la observaba su cuerpor se lleno de una extraña angustia.

R- ¿Que haces?

Ak- Acaso no es obvio, empaco mis cosas.

R- Claro que lo que todavía no comprendo es para que

Ak- Si en verdad quieres saberlo te lo voy a decir, me voy, en dos horas tomare un tren rumbo a Tokio.

R- Pensabas irte así, sin decirle a nadie, (su angustia crecía cada vez mas ante la inminente partida de su amada), que te sucede?

Ak- En primera no voy a ir sin decirle a nadie, mis hermanas y sobre todo mi padre lo saben y me apoyan, y en segunda no me sucede nada extraño, solo necesito alejarme de todo, dejar atrás mi pasado, curar mis heridas, pero no creo que eso te importe, nunca te ha importado lo que me pueda suceder. Dijo esto último mientras cerraba su maleta.

R- No digas eso, tú no sabes lo que me importa y lo que no, y por otra parte no pensabas informarme sobre tu partida, por si no lo recuerdas soy tu prometido.

Ak- No veo por que tendría que decírtelo, y esta es la primera vez que te oigo decir que ere mi prometido, por si no lo recuerdas, tú no quería este maldito compromiso y jamás me reconociste como tu prometida no veo por que lo haces ahora, pero en fin ese es tu problema.

R- Entonces si pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?

Ak- Por supuesto que si, y quitate que no me dejas pasar- dijo mientras sostenía sus maletas.

R- No te voy a dejar pasar, tú no te puedes ir.

Ak- Hazte a un lado que voy a llegar retrasada, y como esta eso de que no me puedo ir

R- No te puedes ir por que yo… yo…

Ak- Tú ¿que?

R- Yo te- "_vamos díselo de una vez, tal vez sea la última oportunidad_"- el chico se armo de valor y por fin se lo dijo- No te puedes ir por que yo escúchalo bien por que yo Te Amo.

Ak- Bonita hora para decírmelo, y si es todo lo que quieres decirme, ahora si te puedes quitar, que se me esta haciendo tarde.

R- Nunca pensé que fueras tan frívola, acaso tú no sientes nada por mi?

Ak- Aunque no lo creas yo también te amo, por eso mismo me voy.

R- Si es verdad lo que dices quédate, por favor, hazlo por mi.

Ak- Simplemente olvídame- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Ranma simplemente prenuncio un casi imperceptible "No te vallas"

= FIN DEL FLASH BACK =

**Olvídame, Olvídame ya no quiero llorar no!**

**Olvídame, Olvídame ya no quiero llorar.**

Ahora que la veía marcharse se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba, que su solo presencialo hacía feliz, que ella siempre estaba para él, que le daba ánimos cuando lo s necesitaba, que le brindaba aquella dulce he inocente sonrisa que lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vio, que siempre intentaba superarse a si misma, que hacia todo lo posible para resaltar sus encantos para que yo pudiera darme cuenta de que era la mejor opción para mí, que se esforzaba día con día para aprender a cocinar , para asís llamar mi atención , pero yo siempre la hice sentir menos, por que siempre la compare con mis otras prometidas, a la que nunca le dije un te quiero, a la que muchas veces hice llorar a pesar de que según yo la amaba, a la que siempre le profese un amor en secreto, pero que sin darme cuenta solo la hice sufrir y la aparte de mi lado.

**Tuve un amor sin defectos**

**Era perfecto, era amor de verdad**

**Siempre de acuerdo nada por arreglar.**

Esta noche que por fin acepte que la amo, en esos momentos mientras la veo marcharse, mi corazón se llena de tristeza, yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, de hecho no quería que las cosas terminaran, yo la quería tener por siempre a mi lado.

**No quería perderlo, quería guardarlo por siempre**

**Quería que fuera mi amor sin final**

**Y mientras tanto me olvidaba de amar**

**Harta de esperarme te vas.**

En estos momentos el chico lloraba pues le dolía demasiado pero lo que mas le dolía érale hecho de saber que él era el culpable de su partida, era su culpa por nunca dar señales de amor.

**Llorar duele mas cuándo se que fui yo el que nunca entendió**

**Llorar duela más ya que soy la razón de lo que nos paso.**

Tolo lo que haga será en vano, no puedo obligarla a volver, aunque sienta algo que tal vez nunca fue real, y no fue real por mi maldito miedo, un maldito miedo que me impidió demostrar lo que sentía, a poder ser feliz con ella, Yo la amo con todos sus defectos, a pesar de que sea una chica violenta, impulsiva, necia, pero en fin fue precisamente de esos defectos de los que me enamore esos defectos que la hacía diferente a las demás.

**Por que no vi que eras más real que un amor**

**Y querer que sintieras lo que nunca existió**

**Tuve un amor imperfecto, con sus defectos de amor de verdad**

**Y yo y mi miedo lo dejamos pasar**

**Ahora que lo entiendo te vas.**

Ahora se lo que es llorar, lo que es perder lo que mas se ama en la vida, yo todo por ser un tonto que nunca supo como amar a una mujer, que no supo interpretar las señales que ella le mandaba, que prefirió ignorarlas.

**Llorar duele mas cuando se que fui yo el que nunca entendió**

**Llorar duele más ya que soy la razón de lo que nos paso.**

Ahora de nada sirve llorar, pues ella se ha ido y no se si regresará solo espero que sea muy feliz

**Y ahora que si te amo**

**Me doy cuenta que ya no te tendré**

**Pues ya te vas.**

**Fin**

**Espero que el song fic halla sido de su agrado, acepto críticas, felicitaciones y demás.**

**Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes su amiga y escritora Sailor Kripton.**


End file.
